1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rechargeable electrochemical storage cell with an anode made of synthetic polymer and a cathode made of a synthetic polymer and with both the anode and the cathode surrounded by a liquid electrolyte.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such an electrochemical storage cell is suitable for constructing storage batteries with high energy and power density.
European Patent Application No. 00 36 118 discloses a rechargeable electrochemical storage cell which has a solid anode and a solid cathode surrounded by a liquid electrolyte. The anode and the cathode are made of a synthetic polymer. In particular, the polymer forming the cathode is doped with halogenide ions and the polymer forming the anode with metallic ions. A disadvantgage in this battery is that the polyacetylene used does not have a particularly long service life if it is exposed to the action of air. This means that such a storage cell must be encapsulated airtight if it is intended for long-term operation. This maked the manufacturing cost for such a storage cell very high.